


Car-napped

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Claustrophobia, Confinement, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: After Neil is saved by his new super amazing master, he gets to go for a ride in his car. Well, in the trunk, but that's fine.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Car-napped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the "Mind-napped" fill from day 9: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908540 You don't have to have read that to read this, I don't think, but it might clear up the setting/"plot" a little! This will probably also be continued some other day as well, poor Neil.

When the man led Neil out of the room, it was probably only due to the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the man that he didn't notice the four unconscious men that they passed. One even groaned as they exited the room, but Neil didn't notice. His eyes were locked on the back of the man's head, unable to look away for even a moment. His mouth still tasted a little salty, a little strange. He didn't care. Actually, it was a good thing. He was fine with that. It meant he'd done what he was supposed to do.

"How the hell am I going to transport you," he heard the man say to himself. His voice was like an opera, like a symphony of sounds that flooded Neil's ears with happiness and pleasure. He didn't even care what he was saying. "Guess I'll have to box you up." The man stopped at the door to a stairwell, looking at Neil and sizing him up. He was small, had always been one of the shorter kids in his class, and that hadn't gone away the older he got. His clothes were rumpled from the imprisonment (that this really amazing man freed him from!) and it somewhat hid how small he was beneath them, but the man seemed to get a good enough estimate and he gave him a nod. "Come on. I know what to use."

Neil followed like he was floating on a cloud. Even if it hadn't been like he was really speaking to him, more thinking aloud, he'd still looked at him, stared at his body for however briefly. Neil wished the man would let him touch him again, use him again, do something to make himself useful for him again, but the thoughts faded as they exited the stairs into a garage. The man led him to a small sedan and opened the trunk, pulling forward a large suitcase with wheels on the bottom. He unzipped it and removed a few stray items from inside - a length of rope, a couple pieces of clothing, and a package of bandages were all Neil could make out - and then he patted the bag like it was a newly-made bed. "You can squeeze into this, can't you?"

Something prodded into Neil's head and told him he absolutely could not fit into that. Small or not, he was an adult, already nineteen now, and there was just no way he could fit in a suitcase like that. Why did he even need to? Was he going to keep him in the trunk? Where was he taking him? Where was he? Who even was this man?

"Neil," the man said, and Neil's eyes shot to his only to be trapped by the gaze. "You're going to do this."

His mouth felt dry. He could feel his brain filling with clouds. "Okay," he responded. It felt like pleasant idea, actually. The idea of being tightly encased and held safe was enticing. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it, the billowy, cottony feeling only amplifying that feeling.

"He's gonna clear up while he's in there," the man muttered to himself, sighing. Neil didn't listen closely to that, too focused on wondering how nice it would be to do what he said, feel comfort in the order. He could feel himself smiling at the idea of doing as he was told. "I'll bet you liked being tied up like that," he said, and Neil's cognizance parted the clouds to listen to his words, suddenly keenly aware that he was being directly spoken to, that he was being told true things about himself. "Were you wiggling around in there? Feeling how tight all that rope was on your body, that gag in your mouth. I'll bet it turned you on so much." Neil nodded immediately. It had. He had been so scared, so confused - but actually, he realized, he hadn't. He'd been so turned on, so horny, so aware and excited by the rope biting into his skin and leaving red lines on his wrists and ankles, it had been so nice. "You want to do it again? I'm sure you'll like it even more when I'm the one tying you up."

Neil's lips parted at the idea, completely entranced by the idea. Tied up - but not just tied up, tied up by his master? He thought he might be drooling, but he nodded regardless, not eager to miss a chance like this for even a moment. 

"Tell me that," the man said.

"I want you to tie me up," he said, the words leaving his lips wet and heavy. "I want you to tie me up, and put me in there… That suitcase."

"If you insist," the man said with a nod. "I'm doing this for you, you know?"

God, he was so spoiled! He was growing more aware of how hard he was, how hard he had been - apparently he'd been hard this whole time and he hadn't even noticed it. The man tied his arms and legs up and roped his knees against his chest, pressing his cock into his stomach where it twitched pointlessly and dripped more precum through his pants. As he lay in the suitcase, pulled in tight to try and fit every inch of himself, he could only barely see the man out of the corner of his eye rifling through something in the trunk before returning with a pair of underwear. 

"Well, they're clean, but it'll do," he said, more to himself, as he balled the fabric up and pressed it into Neil's mouth. "You won't suffocate. Don't worry." Neil nodded, eyes half-lidded with how good this all felt, how nice it was to be cared for like this. He was doing this all for him, and he so didn't deserve it, but it was so pleasing and good and nice that he ignored that shame and soaked in the feeling while he could. "If anyone but me opens the trunk, you don't move an inch. Got it?"

"Uh huh," he said dopily around the underwear. He was so excited. Where was he taking him? He hoped it was somewhere they could be together forever. The idea was so perfect, so intoxicating. He felt the suitcase seal up around him as he imagined it. The zipper stopped with about two inches left, enough to allow him air, and through the darkness he heard the slam of the trunk lid. He was alone.

For a moment, he was scared, uncomfortable in the dark, but when he moved, the rope bit into his skin and he shivered. It felt so good. He loved this so much, and this incredible, amazing man had done it for him, listened to his request to tie him up and put him in here, it was just amazing! He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as the car started and the rumble of the motor vibrated his body briefly before it began to move. When he tried to move, tried to find a more comfortable position, the pressure of the ropes and the size of the suitcase kept him in place where he was and after a few minutes he settled into the spot, only flexing his feet to try and alleviate their numbness. Even then, it didn't bother him. He couldn't think of anything but how good this felt, how pleased he was and how badly he needed to make it up to that man, do anything he asked him to, all in hopes he would do this to him all over again. How had he ever felt safer than he did at that very moment, confined so neatly into a suitcase in the trunk of the car of a man he'd met twenty minutes ago? It was amazing how fast his life was changing. All for the better.

When the car eventually stopped and Neil heard the trunk open, he stayed perfectly still until the suitcase was unzipped. He blinked rapidly in the sudden light as the man stood over him, studying him closely. He was lightheaded, he realized, sleepy from something like difficulty breathing but that didn't strike him as important. The man removed the gag of underwear from his mouth, slick with his drool, and carefully sat Neil up, his knees still roped to his chest.

"You're still hard," he said with some amusement. Neil blinked dizzily, though he could feel the shape of his cock against his leg. "We'll take care of that inside." He traced up his chin to clean up some of the drool that had gotten past the fabric and slipped his fingers into his mouth to clean them. On instinct, Neil lapped at them, pursing his lips around the digits hungrily. "Good, you're still there. We'll finish up your orientation inside. Are you ready?"

Neil nodded. Sure. Of course. If his master asked him, he was ready for anything.


End file.
